


Why did you come back?

by SamBK



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom, maitiners
Genre: F/F, Maitino, acacias 38 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBK/pseuds/SamBK
Summary: A small dialogue based on a possible return of Maite to Acacias after four years.
Relationships: Maitino - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Why did you come back?

**Author's Note:**

> English or Spanish are not my first language but I definitely can do more with english. But i'm already sorry if this sucks. I just thought about what a dialogue could be like if Maite came back after a while. I thought of it as a script. Maybe i'll write more about this? Who knows.

"Why did you come back?"  
"I-I ... I have family affairs to solve."  
"I married Ildefonso."  
"I know, I saw the rings."  
Camino touches one instinctively, nervously.  
"I didn't know what to do anymore."  
"You did the best thing."  
"I hoped for your return and waited for you-"  
"I'm sure you did."  
"But my mother and my brother put pressure on me and Ildefonso was always there and you-"  
"Camino"  
"You were not there!" She burst into tears and wraps her arms around her body to comfort herself. As she always do since Maite has left.  
But this time Maite was there.  
She takes a few steps towards the young woman, deleting the distance between them. She puts her hands to Camino's face and with her thumbs brush away the tears "Camino."  
Suddenly the girl hugs Maite, holding on to her as if her life depended on it.  
The woman returns the embrace, drawing comforting circles in Camino's back with her hands.  
That contact is like going back to breathing after a long, long time in apnea.  
"I missed you so much," says the young woman.  
"I missed you, too."  
"Why didn't you come back earlier?" she say moving away just enough to look her in the eyes.  
"I could not. You know I couldn't. "  
"I don't know anything about you anymore."  
"And it's for the best."  
"No it is not."  
"Camino, your life couldn't stop with me."  
“Shouldn't I have decided at what my life should stop? I never decided anything. "  
"It's not my fault."  
“Yes instead, you should have stayed and fought. For us."  
"How could I have fought from a prison?"  
Camino lost the words, at least for a few moments.  
"You could have come back to pick me up or send me a letter with where you were. You knew where I was, I didn't even know if you were alive! "  
"I wanted you to have a better life"  
"I wanted a life with you!"  
"Ok. That's enough. Life has gone on somehow. "  
Camino laughs bitterly "somehow," repeats.  
"Can we forgive and forget? Years have passed ... "  
"Sorry if I'm still hurt," she says sarcastically.  
“No, I'm sorry I hurt you.  
But there is nothing more I can do about it. I can't fix it now. "  
"I know," she says resignedly.  
"Maybe you'd better go now"  
"No, I want to know why you are here and who's the woman who came with you."  
"Her name is Marie, she is French and she is ... my partner"  
"Ah, aren't you afraid to show yourself around with a woman anymore?"  
"In France it's different and a little better than here"  
"I know, and despite this you left me here"  
"Because I had your mother and brother after me!"  
“But you should have found a way to contact me and reach me.  
Do you know how long I waited for your return? "  
"Camino, I know, okay? It wasn't easy for me either "  
"The problem is that you moved on, I didn't!"  
"You married Ildefonso"  
"But I don't love him! You are the only person I ever loved "  
That hits Maite. After all that time?  
"Don't you love him, not even a little?"  
“I told you I couldn't live without you. Well I barely survived, I've been the shadow of myself for four years. "  
"I'm sorry"  
"I know, Maite, but I don't do anything with a "I'm sorry"  
“So why do you tell me these things? What do you want me to say? "  
"I don't know, maybe that I'm the only person you've ever loved, too. Although it is obvious that this is not the case. "  
"You know how much I loved you"  
"So much to leave me behind."  
“Camino, this discussion won't lead us to anything."  
"Yes you are right. I'm sorry but I'm still that youthful impetus you left behind. Just a little more tired and hopeless. "  
Maite approaches her again, reaching out and closing her chin between her fingers. She smiles as she looks at her.  
And that gesture brings back Camino of a couple of years.  
_I'm never tired of looking at you._ Maite said once as she looked at her exactly as she does now.  
But now there was someone else to whom that gesture was reserved.  
"You are not hopeless."  
Camino smiles mockingly "you don't know anything about me anymore."  
Maite nods softly and tooks a step back "maybe you should go now "  
"I think so too"  
The young woman moves to the doorstep.  
"Mmh, Camino?"  
She turns back to looks at her again "this new _lady look_ looks great on you"


End file.
